Dangereuse Séduction
by Sakura-Mudo
Summary: Dans un univers complètement parallèle , si Voldemort était mort bien avant , si la vie était plus simple pour les sorciers du monde entier ,et surtout pour les Anglais,peut-être que les étudiants de Poudlard auraient pu se rapprocher de cette manière.
1. Prologue

Je ne sais pas par où commencer .. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger , je suis en fin de 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'aime les études , lire est mon passe-temps favori .Je devrais détester les Serpentards , étant à Gryffondor, mais les yeux gris d'un des leur m'ont pendant longtemps hanté. L'unique nuit que nous avons passé me hante. Ses caresses , ses baisers , lui .. Lui tout simplement . Toutes ses images me revenaient par brides depuis février à chacune de nos rencontres .

Cette nuit s'est passé durant une fête dans la salle sur demande ( _Ne me jugez pas je n'étais pas d'accord au départ .. _)

Je ne voulais pas y aller étant contre le simple fait d'enfreindre les règles me rendait nerveuse. Mais un peu de Whisky pur feu habillement caché par les jumeaux Weasley dans du jus de citrouille suffit à me rendre heureuse et détendue. Un peu trop à mon humble avis , étant donné que j'étais prête à tout , même à aller dans une chambre serpentarde à trois heures du matin !

Draco m'a emmenée dans sa chambre pour soit disant dormir, après m'avoir fait rapidement la cour ( _Lui aussi avait but le cocktail Weasley_ ) , ce qui est déjà assez étrange pour un Malfoy.

Quand nous arrivions dans les cachots , me tête me tournait , les lumières et le sol vacillaient un peu plus a chacun de mes pas , et mon compagnon de beuverie ne m'était d'aucun secours , il avait déjà assez de mal à poser un pied après l'autre ..

On arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle commune de Serpentards . J'étais quelque peu déçue de voir que leur salle commune était l'exacte copie de celle de Gryffondor en vert et argent. Le même feu rougeoyant dans l'imposante cheminée , les mêmes fauteuils , les mêmes tapis .

Puis j'entrais dans la chambre du blond. Sobre , toutes les literies en vert , de même que les rideaux. Et ses vêtements déjà par terre .. Encore trop sonnée pour me rendre compte de sa quasi nudité , mon visage commença a se tinter de rouge . Je levais enfin la tête vers lui ( .. _le vis en caleçon .. Je l'avais pourtant toujours imaginé en boxer .._ ) et vis sa petite moue moqueuse sur son visage. Il n'était pas si beau , ni si séduisant . Son torse était un peu poilu et il avait un petit bide. Et quand il commença a m'embrasser .. Je ne sais pas comment le dire .. Mais cela n'était pas si désagréable que ça , quand on enlève le coté "alcool" . Il enfonçait sa langue imbibée d'alcool dans ma bouche et la remuait telle une anguille. De plus il dégageait une odeur de transpiration _post-_fête assez immonde , mais à ce moment là étant dans le feu de l'action et saoule ( _Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont_ )je n'en fut pas tant incommodée. Et pour parfaire cette étreinte miteuse, il essaya à plusieurs reprises de mettre ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps..

Il fini par me pousser sur son lit et par m'enlever mon chemiser , sous lequel je ne portais .. rien ( J_e n'avais vraiment pas de poitrine à ce moment là .. _) , et heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage cramoisie de honte .

Notre danse insalubre et désarticulée continua ainsi toute la nuit . Si ce n'est qu'il a tenté de sortir son ( _petit_ ) engin pour que la lui touche , ce que je ne pus me résoudre à faire . Même étant bourrée , je reste vierge et utopiste .

Le lendemain matin je l'empêcha de m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté qu'il m'embrasse et me touche cette nuit qu'il a le droit de partager son haleine du matin avec moi ! Et pour éviter que mes amis entendent parler de cette histoire, je le menaça de divulguer ses défauts à toute l'école , si il parlait de cette nuit à quiconque .

Après cette nuit , des mois et surtout des campagnes acharnées des professeurs pour réconcilier nos deux maisons , nous commençâmes à nous parler très poliment , puis presque amicalement . Lui parlait de son ex qu'il avait envie de piner mais qui avait un copain et moi je lui parlait de mes .. livres ? .. Oui de mes livres. Il faisait tout pour me rendre jalouse .. Et cela marchait ! Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui. Je suis même allé jusqu'à croire que l'amour physique , c'était ce qu'il m'avait fait cette nuit . Mais je sais maintenant que je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil!

L'été s'est passé sans trop de nouvelles de lui. Et pendant ce temps , je me suis rapprochée d'une de mes compagnes de chambres à la colonie de vacances Poudlard , Sybille , qui est aussi à Gryffondor. Blonde , Forte poitrine , assez vulgaire , et un peu enveloppée. Tout un archétype n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai. Mais je l'aimais beaucoup, comme une grande sœur ou même comme une meilleure amie.

Début septembre, fraichement revenue de vacances, nous avons été convié à une fête , similaire à celle de Février. Le 6 septembre. Le matin de la fête, Sybille m'écrivit un petit mot en cours de DCFM : «_J'ai une boule d'angoisse pour ce soir .. Il va se passer quelque chose .._»

Je craignais le pire .. et j'avais raison.


	2. Chapter 1

En attendant l'heure à laquelle il faut rentrer dans les dortoirs, Sybille et moi sommes resté dans le parc, à manger des crêpes gentiment donné par les Elfes de maison , pour notre aide à leur cause. Le soleil se couchait devant nos yeux, et je me disais que c'était beau. Plus l'heure avançait, plus mon cœur battait fort. Vous allez trouver ça très bête, mais je n'avais que son visage à l'esprit. Je sais à présent que je l'idéalisais, parce que c'était le seul ( à part Viktor Krum ) à me témoigner un quelconque intérêt.

Sybille reçu un hibou de Zabini qui lui proposa de passer dans le dortoir des Serpentard avant la fête. Elle me demanda mon avis, moi je voyais cela comme une opportunité. On se dirigea prudemment vers les cachots, des brides de ma nuit me revint à l'esprit, les torches qui vacillaient, le sol qui bougeait. Zabini était devant le tableau de l'entrée, il nous vit et dit le mot de passe et gentleman il nous laissa passer devant. Nous montâmes dans leur dortoir. Celui ou.. nous avons fait.. des trucs dirons-nous..

-Draco ne va pas tarder, dit Zabini , il a hâte de faire la fête !

-C'est .. ahem .. génial ! On va bien s'amuser , dis-je avec un sourire forcé , comme si je m'étais vendue toute seule, mais apparemment il n'avait rien dit car Zabini n'a pas tiqué.

-Moi aussi j''ai hâte de faire cette soirée ! En plus cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Draco ( elle l'appelait par son prénom oui … ) ! Depuis mon anniversaire en mai ! On a bien dansé tout les deux .. si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! , dis Sybille d'un ton .. enjoué .. pour ne pas dire excitée

Je commençais à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise..

Puis je vis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, un blond à l'entrée de celle-ci, lui , mon cœur a fait un énorme bond dans ma poitrine, puis c'est comme figé quand j'ai vu qui lui fonçait dessus. Sybille. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et elle fini à cheval sur lui à le câliner. Lui était content. Moi pas.

Puis après que la grosse vache ce soit relevée, il vint dire bonjour à Zabini, puis à moi. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'avions jamais été proche..

Après tout ce passa très vite, on fini par rester dans la pièce. Petit à petit la salle commune se vida. Avec mes trois compagnons de soirée, on se posa ici tranquillement. Puis, Draco monta se poser quelques minutes dans son lit, il avait trop bu. Je le suivit, fatiguée moi aussi, mais toujours opportuniste. Il était dans son lit, me vit et me sourit. Je me mis dans le lit à côté du sien et écouta de la musique sur mon mp3 ( instrument moldu ) .Puis, telle une fleur, Sybille ouvrit la porte, et se mis dans le lit de Draco. Elle sortit son mp3 ( elle est aussi d'origine moldue) et mis un écouteur dans l'oreille droite du jeune homme. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Un vrai cauchemar se passait sous mes yeux.. Pour essayer de me calmer sans attirer leur attention, je me mis entièrement en dessous du drap vert, et mis La Groupie Du Pianiste d'un Chanteur moldu connu .Puis d'autres chansons passèrent , dont toutes celles de la jeune chanteuse Olivia. Cela eut le don de me faire encore plus pleurer. Je sortis de la chambre, de dos. Et descendit en bas. 20 minutes plus tard, Draco descendit , il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Dès qu'il allait vers moi, j'allais dans le sens inverse. Mais il fini par me coincer dans un coin sombre..

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? , dit il franchement , peut-être trop franchement.

Cela me pris par surprise , qu'est ce que je ressentais pour lui ? De l'amour ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ..

-Je... Je .. Je ne .. sais pas, concluais-je en un souffle

-Va y dis le moi , me brusqua-t-il , dis le moi sinon tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire ce soir.

-Je .. Je .. je ne sais pas moi ! , dis-je en pleurant , et arrête avec ton chantage je ne sais pas !

-Pleure pas Mione , dit il en me caressant la joue , serais-tu prête à te donner à moi?

-... Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas en étant .. ça ….. , répondais-je indignée

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ce soir , dit il calmement , et tu n'auras rien fait et tu ne pourras rien faire pour pour l'empêcher.

Puis il s'éloigna vers Zabini, qui lui donna un petit bout de plastique. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais le lendemain matin je le sus.

Je passais la nuit à pleurer, mon Mp3 dans les oreilles le son si bas que j'arrivais à entendre les mots de compassion de Zabini. On resta toute la nuit assis sur ce canapé. Moi à la verticale , mes jambes sur ses cuisses. Lui à l'horizontale, me caressant inlassablement les jambes. On s'endormit comme ça. Olivia en boucle.


	3. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que j'étais réveillée, Blaise affalé sur moi , quand un hibou voleta vers moi, une missive au bec.

Je la pris, l'ouvris et la lu :

«Tu dors ? Sybille.»

Et là, dans ma tête j'ai répondu: Non pétasse ! J'ai attendu une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les écouteurs aux oreilles, Olivia à fond. Je fini par voir ma grosse dinde de traitresse d'amie descendre les escaliers du dortoir aussi doucement que son poids lui permettait.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-elle penaude

-Le temps de me mettre les idées en place tu étais déjà là, répondais-je assez sèchement

-Ah, fit-elle avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil à côté de nous.

Un énorme silence suivit son geste, Draco arriva à ce moment-là,torse nu, nous regarda chacun successivement, puis s'étira bruyamment après avoir sorti ses mains de ses poches en sortant sans le vouloir un papier usagé de.. préservatif.

J'eus l'idée soudaine de débrancher mes écouteurs pour que ma musique résonne dans toute la salle commune ( _il était 8 heures du matin_ ) , La Groupie du Pianiste. Je me levais, et soudainement me mis à chanter et à danser les yeux fermés debout sur le canapé ( sans prendre garde de ne pas réveiller Zabini). Comme atteinte de folie je cessa plus tant que l'on ne m'arrêta pas . Dans mon délire, j'entendais Draco la chanter ( faux) à son tour . Vous allez vous dire , mais commence ce sang pur pouvait il connaître cette chanson moldue ? Et bien dans notre courte pseudo amitié , je la lui ai fait écouté un bon nombre de fois. Et l'entendre m'a rendue encore plus folle.

Puis j'ai senti une main se poser sur ma jambe, comme pour me dire de me calmer. C'était Blaise.

-Avec Draco, je pense que nous allons piquer de quoi petit déjeuner à la cuisine, me dit-il doucement

-Soyez gentil avec eux , dis-je , "Et ne me laisse pas seule avec elle", murmurai-je à son oreille

-Courage Mione, dit-il avec un sourire contrit , on va revenir vite , à tout de suite ! , cria-t-il à la cantonade

Les deux compères passèrent le tableau , me laissant seule avec ma traitresse d'amie. Je me tournais vers elle et lui demanda franchement:

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

-... Comment.. Comment le sais tu ? , demanda-t-elle à peine gênée

-L'emballage de la capote que vous avez utilisé sortait du jean de Draco.

-Ah.. Bah oui . Mais tu sais, tu n'as rien perdu. , dit elle amusée

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Il a un tout petit pénis, il ne dure pas bien longtemps ( tout au plus 10 minutes ) , soit à peine le temps pour que je puisse savoir qu'il est bien rentré. Il m'a dit que c'est parce que mon corps l'impressionnait. J'ai de trop gros seins , tu te rends compte ?

Quel pouffiasse ! Quel gourgandine ! Comme si ces seins charcutés ( elle s'est faite réduire les seins dans un hôpital moldu ) sont trop beaux pour le faire durer si peu de temps ! Non il est éjaculateur précoce et elle est pas intéressante !

-Mais on a beaucoup parlé tu sais , il est très gentil , dit elle comme rêveuse

-JE SAIS ! C'est pour ça que je suis AMOUREUSE de lui ! , dis-je en un souffle

Je l'ai dit .. j'étais amoureuse de lui ..

-Tu .. tu es amoureuse de lui ? , dit elle les yeux écarquillés

-Non tu crois ? Ne fais pas l'étonnée ! Je t'ai bassiné avec lui tout l'été ! , m'énervais-je

Après mon intervention musclée , il n'y eut plus rien, ni plus un mot. On se regardait bêtement en chiens de faïence. Je la hais ! Je le hais ! Je les ai tout les deux ! Elle , il lui fallait obligatoirement sauter sur Draco ? Quel Pute ! Et lui ? Il l'a fait exprès ! Il savait que je l'aimais ! Pourquoi coucher avec ma meilleure amie ? J'étais vraiment dégoutée …

-Mione ? , tu ne voudras plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? , dit Sybille avec la voix la plus douce que sa voix grave pouvait lui offrir.

Alors.. je me suis demandé si j'allais gâcher mes chances de passer une pas trop mauvaise journée en disant la vérité , soit que si je m'écoutais je lui lancerai des sortilèges dignes de ceux de Ginny en colère, pour vous dire la gravité de la situation. Soit, je préserve les bons moments que je pourrais passer avec Blaise en lui mentant un peu.

-Un peu , dis-je en coupant la poire en deux , tu as quand même couché avec le mec que j'aime même pas cent mètres de moi !

-Je suis vraiment désolée , mais je te l'avais dit , je ne peux pas me tenir quand je suis en manque de sexe.. et il m'a chauffé !

-Ouais comme si cela t'étais impossible de ne pas te foutre à poil c'est sûr !

Calme toi Hermione .. cette dinde a failli me faire rater ma journée .. (_mais je n'ai pas eut besoin que d'elle pour cela .._)

Cette fille est vraiment une pute ! Comme si c'était pas possible de ne pas se foutre nue devant le mec que sa meilleure amie aime ..

Heureusement pour moi, les garçons sont arrivé à temps pour que je ne m'énerve plus que ça.

-Salut les filles ! Pas de mortes , ni de bagarre ? Vous êtes trop géniales ! On a des crêpes, du jus de citrouille et des bonbecs , enchaîna Draco très rapidement.

Blaise semblait être soulagé, il me sourit , me prit dans ses bras et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu as été calme alors ?

-Oui.. assez pour nous laisser passer la journée au calme, lui répondais-je avec le même ton.

Il me sourit tendrement puis me lâcha.

-Tu vas finir par me rendre jaloux là à coller ma Mione comme ça, dit Draco en souriant à Zabini

-Oh mais moi au moins je n'ai pas couché avec sa meilleure amie, dit celui-ci en répondant au tac au tac

-Bah elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi , dit Draco en regardant Zabini dans les yeux

-Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas ce faire sauter pendant une soirée telle une catin, dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil Sybille

-Stop ! Les Gars on arrête ! Draco , déjà je ne suis pas ta Mione je m'appelle Hermione . Et Blaise, oui tu as raison mais on arrête les joutes verbales. , ai-je dit pour couper court à la dispute

Est ce que je pourrais me poser dans votre chambre pour me reposer un peu ? ( _sous entendu à cause de vous on a du dormir dans un petit canapé à deux _)

-Si tu veux, dit Zabini , mon lit c'est celui qui est à droite de celui de Draco

Je lui fit un signe de la tête, et montais.

Je mis la discographie de Olivia et sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

Demi-sommeil qui ne dura pas très longtemps , sachant que je sentis des bras m'entourer tendrement ( ou pas ) . Je vis Draco dans les brumes de mon sommeil. Il semblait plutôt beau à travers elles.

-Alors Ma Mione , moins fatiguée , demanda-t-il en me regardant gentiment

-Bah ça va.. à part que tu as couché avec ma meilleure amie, dis-je une larme apparaissant au coin de mes yeux.

-Comment l'as tu su ? On ne l'a dit à personne .. , me demanda-t-il sérieux

-J'ai vu dans ta poche un emballage de Capote usagé., dis-je avec une petite voix , une larme brûlante coulant sur ma joue.

I l l'essuya, et murmura un "désolé Mione". Puis il me pris dans ses bras et je m'endormis ainsi.

Je me sentais en sécurité, mais je sais maintenant que je me complaisais dans cette absence de sécurité, que je prenais pour une sorte de passion. J'avais vécu l'amour uniquement à travers mes livres; et Draco et son égoïsme me donnaient l'adrénaline qui me faisait tellement de bien paradoxalement avec la douleur que cela m'infligeai.

-Mione?, dit une voix, réveille-toi il nous faut prendre une douche.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sybille assise sur le lit et plus de Draco dans le lit.

Je me levais de mauvaise grâce.

Nous prîmes notre douche (_ je vous épargne les détails, soyez content .. c'est pas beau à voir !_ ). Après s'être rhabiller nous allèrent dans la chambre des nos Serpentard. Zabini n'y était pas, seul le beau blond y était présent. Allongé sur son lit, torse nu et cheveux mouillé. Il sortait de la douche lui aussi.

J'avais un dos nu pour mettre en dessous de ma robe de sorcière, et un short en coton. Mon uniforme à la main, j'étais encore la spectatrice de la danse de drague de Sybille...

Avec son débardeur blanc transparent sur ses gros seins informes et son pantalon qui lui montait au dessus du nombril … je la trouvais infâme .

Elle s'est allongé à côté de lui . Il m'intima de faire de même de l'autre côté. En y repensant .. je trouve qu'il me manipulait comme ça marionnette.

-Action ou vérité ? , demanda Sybille , en ce tortillant devant Draco

-Vérité ,répondit-il

-Quel partie du corps préfères-tu chez une femme ? montres la chez l'une de nous deux , dit elle en souriant, en embrassant cette partie .

Il se tourna vers moi, souleva doucement mon tee-shirt , pour embrasser... ma chute de reins

-Voila ! , s'écria t il tout sourire

-A toi de nous poser à l'une ou l'autre une question..

-Hermione ? , ( _Envers et contre tout .. ce sera toujours moi sa proie .._ ) action ou vérité

-Action .. , dis-je à contre cœur

-Embrasse Sybille , dis il un sourire machiavélique sur son visage d'ange

Non … Non non non non non non non … Pourquoi ça ? ? il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi mais ça …. Pourquoi moi …

-Heu... obligée?

-Sinon ce serait la fin du jeu pour toi , dit il sur un air de défi

-O..ok

(_ voilà.. voilà , j'ai fait ce dont vous vous doutez.. et on ne rigole pas derrière son ordinateur ! Chers lecteurs _)

-Tu embrasses bien ma puce, dit Sybille étonnée.

Je voyais bien que cela excitait le jeune Serpentard . Il se mordait les lèvres.

-A moi , dit la blonde me sortant de ma torpeur , Draco tu dois prendre «action»

-Ok va y ! , dit il une lueur de défi dans ses yeux gris

-Embrasse nous , toute les deux , en même temps .

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je ne figeai un instant. J'avais choisi de commencer le jeu , il fallait aussi le finir.

Et ça c'est fait …. c'était baveux .. il tentait de nous mettre sa langue pointue dans nos deux bouches en même temps .. c'était véritablement immonde , même en étant amoureuse de lui !

-A moi , dit Draco , Hermione , Vérité . Quel partie du corps de l'homme préfères-tu?

Bonne question .. je l'embrassais donc sur la bouche .. tendrement .. mais pas lui .. Lui il était bestial et baveux. Rien de très romantique .

-Coquine , me dit il après coup , à toi !

-Sybille , action ou vérité?

-Action.

-Fait ce que tu veux faire à l'instant même.

-Aller au petit coin , dit elle en rigolant.

Sybille parti donc aux toilettes. Et Draco en profita pour m'embrasser. Il m'intima de me mettre sur lui , après quoi je sentis son désir entre mes cuisses. Il me donnait chaud.

Il avait envie de moi ! Je trouvais ça génial ! Idiote que j'étais .. si j'avais su ..

-Mione .. j'ai envie de toi .. , il m'enleva mon dos nu . Je sentais sa peau contre mes seins nus. En y repensant , qu'est ce que cela est malsain !

-Hermione j'ai envie d'être en toi ..

Il a trouvé la phrase à dire pour me bloquer .. je ne pouvais pas .. pas comme ça .. pas alors qu'il venait de manger la bouche de Sybille .. non !

-Heu .. je ne peux pas .. ,, dis-je rouge de honte

-Tu sais ., dit il en semblant chercher , si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi , tu vas devoir arrêter le jeu .

-De quoi tu parles ? , lui demandai-je interloquée

-Tu vas devoir me laisser seul avec Sybille , elle veux bien continuer le jeu . Elle.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule non ?

-Non , soit on couche ensemble maintenant , soit tu prends la porte , dit il plus fermement

-Alors je préfère prendre la porte ! , dis-je en éclatant de colère

Je mis mon dos nu , mon uniforme , ma robe par dessus et mes chaussures , avant de claquer rageusement la porte .

-Hermione ? ! Ou vas tu ? ? ! , demanda Sybille qui montait .

-Je me casse d'ici , sous l'ordre vénérable de monsieur l'abrutit mangemort en chef ! Il préfère baiser ! Gros pervers à la con ! Abrutit d'obsédé !

-Je .. je vais aller parler avec lui et on rentre ensemble , ok ?

-Ok, je vais attendre avec Blaise.

J'étais à coté de la fenêtre quand un hibou arriva dans la salle commune . Enfin, une chouette , sachant que c'était Hedwige .

«_On va s'entrainer , ça te dis que l'on vienne te chercher chez les Serpentard pour aller tous ensemble au stade ( tu nous avais bien de te prévenir quand nous allions y aller non ? ) _

_Bises . _

_Harry._ »

Harry.. heureusement que j'ai un ami comme lui .. et comme Ron aussi . Ron et ses blagues pourries. Il me donne le sourire au moins .

« _Sans soucis, faites vite._

_Bises._

_Hermione_»

Je montais dans la chambre pour les prévenir que je partais seule. J'ouvris la porte , et vis Draco allongé , en sous vêtement . Sybille ,elle , était certes habillé , mais elle était penché vers lui , ses seins ballotant d'avant en arrière.

-On parlait , dit elle précipitamment , trop ..

-Je dois y aller , j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron , dis je aussi précipitamment , voir plus ..

-Ok ..

Je marchais vite , et manquais de trébucher sur … le pantalon de Draco. Je leur fis une rapide bise sur le front , sans les regarder et, tout aussi rapidement je me lançais vers la sortie, comme si je retenais ma respiration dès mon entrée.

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage impassible , sur le masque j'avais du créer à la vue de ce spectacle douteux. Blaise me vit descendre les escaliers la tête baissé , les cheveux sur mon visage trempé. Il s'en doutait. Il me prit dans ses bras , et je pleurais alors de tout mon saoule. Et je criais . Je criais de rage . De frustration et de tristesse.

Il me pris la main et m'entraina vers la porte de sortie. Il réussit à me faire rire , beaucoup. Après que j'ai réussi à ne plus verser une seule larme quand j'entendais leurs noms , on commença à railler sur eux . Puis nos discussions passèrent à d'autres thèmes , comme les livres .

10 minutes plus tard , Harry et Ron étaient là. Ils me prenaient tout deux dans leur bras , puis je dis au revoir à Blaise, qui me prit à son tour dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir à son tour. Après cela il me regarda droit dans les yeux , et me lança un regard .. adorable . A présent je sais que ce regard , je l'adore.


	4. Epilogue

Petite anecdote en passant , après les 10 minutes, Blaise est retourné dans la salle commune , et devinez qui il a vu ? Nos deux compères , visiblement honteux . Pourquoi me diriez vous ? Ils l'ont refait une seconde fois . Draco l'a confirmé à Blaise ,et Sybille à moi . Cela à duré moins de 10 minutes , cela était encore pire que la première fois. Mais c'était à leur risque et périls ! Bien fait pour eux !

Moi ma première fois , c'est avec Blaise qu'elle a été . Pas génialissime la toute première fois, mais la seconde deux heures plus tard était vraiment superbe !

Un an plus tard je suis toujours avec lui , et je ne vois plus les deux autres.

D'ailleurs , eux deux ce dégoutent l'un l'autre. Ils ne veulent plus ce voir, même en peinture.

Blaise s'entend très bien avec mes deux seuls vrais amis , Harry et Ron . Ceux qui ont toujours été là. Les meilleurs !

Que vous dire de plus ? , Je suis comblée .


End file.
